


Moving sucks, dude

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Drabbles and Oneshots [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Based on Personal Experiences, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Roommate AU almost??, This Is STUPID, aaahahahahahah, i love, mentions of Clyde and Token
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek is a skankWe still love himThey move out of the apartment they shared with Clyde and Token.





	Moving sucks, dude

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the fact I moved recently and just found a shit ton of thigh-highs and lacy underwear  
> oops?  
> Eh  
> Enjoy! <3

Moving was hell. Packing all your shit in boxes and finding a place to move. Finding a moving company. Changing your mail address. Everything about it was so stressful.

When Tweek and Craig decided they were ready to move out of there shitty apartment they shared with Clyde and Token, they finally felt like grownups. All out on their own.

Of course, they were a little too ambitious, and ended up packing most of their shit as soon as they decided they wanted to leave, as opposed to finding a place to live first.

It took them 3.5 months to find the right place, and Craig wasn’t about to unpack all the shit they packed just because Tweek ‘needed them for a project’ or anything of the sort. They lived off the same 2 pairs of clothes for 3.5 months.

When they finally moved in, they started unpacking boxes.

Craig dumped to big boxes full of clothes on the floor in their bedroom. They sorted through the pile, folded, and put them away.

“Wait, here’s one more,” Craig says as he hands Tweek a box which is only slightly smaller than the other two. He opens it up and dumps it on the floor.

“Huh, I forgot how many pairs of thigh-highs and how many thongs I had..” Tweek trailed off.

Craig laughed. “Wow, my boyfriend’s a total horndog,”

Tweek snickered, “You wish~” before shoving them into a drawer. 

“You better open that drawer once in a while,” Craig smirks.

“Pft, sure, whatever,”

God moving is hell.

But Craig’s boyfriend is super hot.

Like SUPER HOT.

Tweek and Craig were glad that they moved out.

They didn’t have to be as quiet.

 

...They were not quiet tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for their neighbours


End file.
